


【授权翻译】Kick it in

by Peggy_Gaugh, Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese version of Kick it in by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem), Valinde (Valyria)<br/>Not what I expected 的第二天早上。Dean和Cas在一家酒吧相遇，并没有打算找灵魂伴侣，但是却被对方的气味深深打动了，知道他们就是彼此的唯一。一切都美好极了直到他们滚到了床上，意外地发现对方都是alpha。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Kick it in

第二天早上Cas起床的时候，疲惫而酸痛，身上沾满干了的精液，橄榄油以及——什么鬼——羽毛。他也很想靠着Dean继续睡下去，但是他的胃已经饿得直恶心，这意味着他必须起来吃东西了。尤其是如果他们今天要继续大干一场的话。

他轻哼着跌跌撞撞的走到浴室，Dean在床上呼呼大睡的时候他正努力的把自己清洗干净。最后他克制住了把所有羽毛从身上扯下来的冲动，套上了一件衬衫一条运动裤，走进了厨房。

Cas花了点时间给Gabe发短信告诉他自己今天不去了——他和Balthazar不会介意的，他们从Cas16岁开始就成天嚷着要他去找个伴侣了，他们也会很愿意抓住这个机会出去买醉的。

 

他把锅放在了炉子上，从冰箱里拿出几个鸡蛋，等他想去拿食用油的时候忽然意识到了——他因此身上热了起来——昨晚他们用那些油做了什么。所以Cas拿了一些黄油，在锅里化开，然后把鸡蛋打了进去。

它们在锅上发出滋滋的声音，他正要把面包放进面包机里的时候，突然闻到了Dean的味道，这种强烈的感官刺激让他只想冲回卧室管它什么衣服还是食物。但是他并没有，当Dean走进厨房的时候他的味道更强烈了。

 

“闻起来很棒，”Dean对他说道，他的声音很沙哑，走到了他的身后。他用手臂紧紧的圈住Cas的腰，Cas顺从的向后靠了过去，虽然只是短暂的一瞬，接着他调小了正在煎蛋的火。

“嘿，”他说道，接着Dean拽下了他的领子，充满占有欲的在Cas的脖子的标记处亲了一下，这让Cas抖了抖。“我们需要先吃点东西，Dean”他呻吟到。

“嗯……”Dean轻声哼道，Cas能感觉到他半硬的下身顶着自己的屁股——这可真够让人分心的，也足够重新勾起他身体的欲望。

“不行，我说真的，”他说完向后退了几步，直到Dean顶上了桌子，然后转过身。他轻轻吻了吻Dean，他的气味已经让他觉得头重脚轻了，他压下了直接在厨房里扑倒他的欲望。

“好吧，好吧，”Cas 退开的时候Dean叹了口气。“但是等会我上你。”

很明显Cas并不会让Dean如愿以偿，他不想让Dean上他。“我觉得还是我上你比较好，”他耸了耸肩，继续去做他的煎蛋。蛋的边缘已经变黄，但是蛋黄还没有到他喜欢的程度，面包机叮的一声弹出面包片——Cas没有去管面包，小心翼翼地摊开了蛋黄涂在蛋清表面。 .

他递给Dean一副刀叉和一杯橙汁，又给自己倒了一杯，把面包放在盘子上，把煎蛋放进两个人的盘子里的面包片上。

“没有黄油？”Dean皱着眉看着眼前的鸡蛋。

“我用黄油煎的”Cas挑眉说道，Dean的脸红了红，只有一点点。

接着他们两个默默地吃完了早餐——尽可能的快，尤其是Cas意识到Dean在桌子底下蹭他的大腿的时候。而且Dean只穿了一条内裤——事实上那是Cas的——也根本就没有洗澡。

等到他吃完的时候，Dean早就饥渴的盯着他了，空气中他的味道加重了很多，Cas的嘴里不住的分泌出唾液，下身在裤子里抽动着。他觉得有点眩晕，但是他还剩下清醒的意识告诉自己他的床现在一团糟，如果不换床单的话他是绝对不想回去的。

Dean紧跟着Cas站起身，激烈的印上了他的嘴唇，然后把他的T恤拽过头顶。Cas放任他的动作，让他亲吻自己的下巴，咬上自己的肩膀和胸肌，还好他没有像昨天晚上咬Cas脖子那么重。

接着他蹬掉了自己的裤子，这样他就能把自己的下身在Dean的小腹上磨蹭了，他一直踮着脚试图站稳，直到Dean也脱下了自己的内裤，把他们的下身抵在一起，手摸上了Cas的屁股。

“你想不想去浴室做？”亲吻的间隙Castiel问道，Dean点了点头。

他们坐在了浴缸里以减少滑倒的可能——Cas可不想在和自己伴侣做爱的时候摔死——他们开着水龙头，Cas拿过洗发水。Dean试图拍开他的手，并且努力的想爬到他上面去，但是接着Cas把泡沫涂在了Dean的背上，手在上面滑动。Dean还是跨坐在Cas的身上，他的吻更急切了挣扎的也更厉害了，但是Cas的腿抵在浴缸上保护着自己，并且试图把手指在Dean身后紧致的肌肉边缘打转。

这一刻Dean放弃了，叹了口气放松身体，对Cas说“我都没想到自己这么快就让你再干一次，”但是Cas只是在呻吟着揉捏着他的屁股。

他把手指插进Dean的角度有些尴尬，但是最终Dean决定随和的跪在Cas身上这样他能更方便的从Dean的两腿之间动作，而不是绕过他的腿。“一会你得让我干回来才行啊，”Dean气息不匀的说，而现在的Cas已经硬的不行，脑海里就只剩下想操Dean，操他，操他，所以他只能点头。

最终，Dean觉得自己应该已经准备好了——Cas已经无法判断了，因为Dean用他的括约肌夹紧了Cas的手指，然后在Cas的阴茎上涂了香皂。他的结已经开始膨胀了，欲望充斥着Cas的身体，但是Dean看起来并不是很介意，他朝着Cas的阴茎坐了下去。

从Dean开始一边在他身上上下动作一边撸着自己的家伙的时候，Cas就呻吟了起来，Dean脸上的红晕蔓延到了胸膛，连他的小腹都染上了一抹粉色，而Cas真的很喜欢，喜欢Dean迫切的渴望着高潮的样子，他从没见过任何一个omega这个样子。他很确定自己也是这样的饥渴，向上顶着Dean，浴缸里的水溢出了边缘，当他伸出颤抖的手关掉了水龙头。

然后他的手抓紧了Dean的臀瓣，让Dean更深一点，而Dean顺从了他，更用力的动作着，Cas觉得自己爽得要晕过去了。但是他还是想要更多，比他们昨天晚上做过的更多，现在他正躺在一池温度适宜的热水之中，接着他开口乞求道“让我标记你，求你了，让我标记你。”

Dean的呻吟起来带上了一点哭腔，Cas用力撑起自己一点，挪开Dean的手用自己的手指缠上了Dean的阴茎。

“我想要标记你，Dean，”他重复道，Dean往前靠了一点，一只手再次摸上了他在Cas后脖颈的标记。

“好，”Dean低声说道，“好，好，”向后动了动让Cas把洗发水倒在自己的腹部，用它来润滑他阴茎底部的厚重的结。他还没有射过，所以结还没有完全膨胀，这意味着Dean应该能承受得住。

他确实可以，Dean咬紧那块敏感的皮肤的时候Cas被击溃的就只剩下喘息了。Dean低头看着他，他的手放在Cas的胸膛上，向一边挪了挪屁股。他看起来，从各种意义上来说，都像一个渴望着一个结的omega。

最终Cas失控的射了出来，他的整个身体都在颤抖，而且他觉得自己的头应该是撞到了浴缸的边缘，但是他也不确定，因为他现在只能看见满眼的星星，只能听见自己血流的声音。当他平静下来的时候，他的结开始膨胀，Dean正低头囧皮的看着他，他的阴茎在他手中抽动着，他还自己动作着，虽然Cas的小腹上已经粘上了一点精液。

“没想到我会很喜欢这种感觉，”他承认道，但是他的气味变得更加甜美轻盈，浓重的麝香味淡了很多，虽然Cas还是能闻到Dean精液的味道——当然了。

“没想到你能承受得住，”Cas呻吟了一声说，他的小腹颤了颤，因为Dean动了一下，而他也很确定——没错，他的睾丸收缩了一下然后再次填满了Dean，急速的喘息着就好像他又高潮了一次。

Dean颤抖了一下，上半身后仰，手指按上了他自己的结——他还硬着呢，而这也是Cas从来没在omega身上见到过的——然后又喷了Cas一身。

当他们终于平息下来的时候，Dean帮着Cas坐直了身体，这样他们的上半身就抵在了一起，虽然有点尴尬。他再次打开淋浴，Cas把鼻子埋在Dean的脖颈处，舔舐着他的皮肤，因为他还是无法抗拒这种诱惑。

温热的水流过他们的身体，冲走了大多数泡沫，所以他们不得不偶尔停下来，Cas又一次射在了Dean的身体里，作为回报他让Dean也再出来了一次，两个人来来回回的在对方身上留下各种印记，直到最终Cas的结消到可以从Dean的身体里拿出来，Dean做出了痛苦的表情，而Cas也没有立场责怪他。他根本就无法想象一个结在身体里怎么可能会舒服，除了那种心灵上和伴侣无限接近的方面，更别说拔出来的过程了。

这之后他们终于好好洗了个澡。Dean清洗着Cas的后背，把上面残留的羽毛洗掉，还故意在标记那里摸了好几下——每次都会引起Cas的颤抖。

之后他们依然湿着身体光溜溜的。他们拽掉Cas的床单丢进了洗衣机里。

“我在想要不要出去买点润滑剂，”Dean钻进他们刚铺好的床铺的时候问道，他的腿被Cas夹在了中间。

“不用，”Cas含糊不清的说道，亲吻着Dean让自己沉浸在他的温柔乡里那么一会，他的气味他的身体他的脸都是那么的美。“我有那么几个联系人会愿意把一管润滑剂送到门口的。”

“送三管吧，”Dean一边把手往Cas的身下伸一边声音低沉的说，这让Cas惊呼了一声，把Dean推到一边坐了起来，拿起自己的电话。

Cas结束和Anna的通话的时候Dean已经有两只手指在他的身体里了，有食用油和昨晚的遗留润滑剂的润滑。他鄙视看着竟然在这种时候占他便宜的Dean，虽然他并没有觉得不舒服。

最终史上最尴尬的电话结束了，Cas生气的想把Dean的手从自己的身体里拽出来——这时候Dean提醒Cas他早已经上过自己了，而Cas是尊重平等原则的所以他停了下来。

承受Dean的结并没有他想象的那么痛苦，后来他知道了，这个时候他的后背正抵在Dean的身上而Dean的手还在他的阴茎上。


End file.
